Asuntos de Familia
by SamDew
Summary: "Solo se tu misma" Cuando mi hermana lo decía sonaba tan sencillo; por supuesto, ella no se había pasado la vida entera queriendo ser como alguien mas; yo en cambio, había gastado gran parte de mis dieciséis años de vida queriendo ser como ella. Cuando su hermana regresa de Europa, lo último que Zoey espera es que regrese con un prometido y cinco hijos adolescentes. AH Edward/OC
1. Feliz Cumpleaños a Mi

A/N Disc: personajes de twilight y cualquier otra referencia a los mismos que se mencionen en este o posteriores capítulos pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer y sus obras. Las referencias a lugares, personas, nombres y demás son ficticios o usados en dicho contexto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Gracias por leer.

Dulces dieciséis, me dije a mi misma mientras soplaba las velas de un pequeño pastel de chocolate que ni siquiera parecía del todo un pastel de cumpleaños. Louis Fontaine, el chef, esperaba ansioso mi veredicto desde la puerta doble de paneles que daba acceso al enorme comedor en cuya esquina ahora me encontraba. Se limpiaba las manos frenéticamente con una toalla mientras me miraba, una sonrisa tensa pintada en su rostro, casi rodé los ojos ante tal actitud. Cinco criadas estaban a mi alrededor, una de ellas con una cámara digital, capturando cada instante para luego enviarlo todo al email de Adrianne, mi hermana mayor. Aun esperaba su llamada, esperaba que no lo olvidara, no lo había hecho durante mis tres últimos cumpleaños.

Antes de soplar, Agnes, el ama de llaves, me recordó que debía pedir un deseo, con ese acento suyo tan peculiar. Todos en esta casa tienen acentos peculiares, mi hermana favorece el trabajo de inmigrantes ya que los considera mejores trabajadores y merecedores de una oportunidad para surgir en este país. Mire a mi alrededor preguntándome qué podría pedir, después de todo, no era como si un deseo de cumpleaños pudiese revivir muertos; ya lo había intentado por cuatro años seguidos, tal vez cinco. Mire a mis acompañantes y suspiré. Una Markins no necesita de un deseo de cumpleaños. Soplé las velas y como coordinado, mi teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Era ella.

Adrianne Markins es una de las mujeres más ocupadas del mundo, por lo que la llamada fue breve. Lamentaba no poder estar aquí, su viaje de negocios se había extendido por dos semanas más, ya llevaba un mes fuera de casa. Me preguntó distraídamente por el pastel y mi mañana, en general mentí mucho, en especial cuando me pregunto si planeaba hacer algo con mis amigas en la tarde. Use la excusa de siempre, que estaban en alguna parte del caribe, en un crucero con sus padres, o es sus casa de verano, no seria agradable explicarle que carecía de amigos en el Eileen Collins Institute. Después de la llamada, comí pastel en silencio mientras las criadas y Agnes regresaban a su oficio.

AM Corp. es la petrolera fundada por mi bisabuelo, antes de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, cuando el carbón se cambió por la fiebre por el oro líquido negro en los Estados Unidos. Jonah A. Markins encontró un pequeño yacimiento justo debajo de su enorme rancho en el norte, cerca de la frontera con Canadá. En lugar de vender el terreno como era siempre recomendado, mi bisabuelo dejó su vida de contador en Seattle y se dedicó al negocio del crudo. Era un gran negociante, una veta familiar o al menos eso dicen, con lo que consiguió expandir al comprar diversos yacimientos, su hijo aportó al capital, haciéndose con pozos en el Medio Oriente, Europa del Este y Canadá, muchos lugares en donde hombres comunes como mi bisabuelo habían encontrado crudo y no tenían el capital para explotarlo, o donde el país deseaba contratar alguien que lo hiciera por ellos. Las inversiones se vieron recompensadas y pronto AM Corp. estuvo entre las acciones más cotizadas de la bolsa. Pensar que todo había comenzado con mi bisabuelo buscando construir una de las primeras piscinas térmicas para que sus hijos nadaran durante el verano, ya que en la casa de campo ni en verano había calor suficiente para nadar, hacía de la historia algo mucho mas surrealista.

Adrianne había heredado, como era costumbre, la silla de CEO y única propietaria a los veinte años de edad, cuando nuestros padres murieron en el atentado del 9/11. No recordaba bien como había sido, después de todo tenía cuatro años, ambos habían estado en las torres ese día, un _business meeting_ fatal. En casa no hablábamos de ello, Adri aún apretaba con fuerza los dientes y cerraba los ojos al escuchar el tema. Tras ser nombrada CEO, Adri había evitado el Medio Oriente durante dos años, hasta que decidió que sacaría cada gota de petróleo de esos desiertos solo para dedicarlo a la memoria de papá y mamá. Aún no lo consigue, pero sigue empeñada en ello.

Y eso era lo que me traía hasta aquí, sentada sola ante una porción del pastel de cumpleaños. Esperaba que Louis y los demás trabajadores lo comieran, no quería que el resto se echara a perder. Después de terminar, me puse de pie y escapé a mi habitación.

Estaba hecha un desorden, como siempre lo estaba cada vez que mi hermana salía de viaje, casi siempre durante el verano. Al principio, como hasta que cumplí doce años, Adri me enviaba de campamento, los primeros de aventura, deportes y recreación y los siguientes un poco mas extremos. El verano que cumplí trece por fin conseguí pasar un cumpleaños en casa, pero después de la experiencia de tener que tenerme en casa todo el día durante casi tres meses, mi hermana mayor coordinó sus viajes de negocios con el final del verano y parte de sus vacaciones con el principio del mismo. Cuando empecé clases en el Eileen Collins Institute jamás volví de campamento, después de todo odiaba a mis compañeros lo suficiente como para rogar y así no tener que verles 24/7 durante todo el verano.

Recogí mis calcetines de encima del Macbook que reposaba en mi escritorio y los arrojé luego en una de las cestas del baño dispuestas para la ropa usada. Tenía una semana más antes de la inminente llegada de Adri y, por supuesto, el inicio de clases. Me recosté contra la pared mientras miraba el desorden y planeaba lo que haría esa tarde y lo que haría lo que quedaba de la semana. Suspiré por milésima vez ese día. Un feliz cumpleaños, sin duda.


	2. Perfecto

Ella regresó cinco días antes de lo esperado, por lo que mi plan de ir a jugar paintball tuvo que ser eliminado; no es que no me gustara que estuviera de vuelta, en realidad me alegraba muchísimo, el problema es que cuando ella estaba en casa las reglas se volvían, como decirlo, un poco mas estrictas.

"Ha sido un verano espléndido, ¿no es así?" Apuntó Adri, con su acento algo afectado por las últimas semanas en Francia, modales perfectos y sonrisa radiante. Su vocabulario tan edificado como el de un diccionario, uno cosmopolita, tributo a las tres culturas que conocía a la perfección. Me encogí de hombros mientras asentía y me llevaba a la boca un trozo de cheesecake de pecan, el postre favorito de Adri, preparado en honor a su regreso.

"Sabes que lamento no haber estado aquí, de alguna manera lo compensaré." Prometió con dulzura en su voz usualmente rígida. Me colocó el mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y me sonrió. Sus ojos verdes brillaron, estaba feliz de estar de vuelta.

"No te preocupes, no hay nada que compensar…Estas aquí ahora, ¿no?" Balbuceé rápidamente, ella frunció el ceño un poco pero se guardó su regaño, sé que odia cuando balbuceo.

No mencioné nada sobre el verano, después de todo no entendía muy bien a qué se refería con espléndido, seguro hablaba de las dos semanas que pasamos en _Villa Villekulla_ , la casa de playa que teníamos en los Hamptons. Adrianne le puso ese nombre porque cuando me llevó por primera vez, yo había estado leyendo sin parar las aventuras de Pippi Longstocking y no pude más que gritar emocionada que la casa era idéntica a la de Pippi. No lo era en realidad, sin embargo Adri le cambió el nombre ese mismo fin de semana.

"¿Como van las clases de piano? ¿Alguna pieza nueva para este verano?" Llevó la copa de vino tinto a sus labios sin dejar de mirarme, como esperando ver mi alma con sus ojos verdes.

No importa cuanto la mire, aún me sorprende lo poco que nos parecemos; su cabello era dorado mientras que el mío es el más oscuro de los cafés, casi negro, mis ojos eran grises pero no es un gris que siquiera se acerque al esmeralda de los suyos. Tal vez nuestra piel es lo más parecido, y alguno de nuestros rasgos, pero la verdad parecía, a veces, que más bien yo era adoptada.  
"No, he estado practicando los clásicos." Antes de que ella cuestionara el porqué, decidí cambiar de tema. "¿Qué tal _la ville de l'amour_?" Ella rio por lo bajo, probablemente ante mi desastroso acento.  
"Amorosa y hablando de Paris…" No dijo Paris como las personas normales lo dicen, sino _Pari,_ omitiendo completamente la última letra tal y como lo hacen los franceses, con ese acento tan extraño en la r "..tengo algo fabuloso que mostrarte." Se limpió las comisuras de la boca con una servilleta y se puso de pie, me tomó luego de la mano y me guió hacia su oficina en casa.

Su voz era alegre, una felicidad que solo la había escuchado un par de veces, así que mi curiosidad se despertó en seguida. Seguro la palabra fabuloso en su vocabulario no tenía el mismo significado que en el mío, pero por eso estaba aun más curiosa. Todas las veces que tiene algo muy importante, privado, que contarme me lleva a su estudio, y debo admitirlo, cuando lo hace me siento especial, querida, como cuando ellos vivían.

" ¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas?" Inquirió ansiosa. Ella jamás había estado tan ansiosa y emocionada por una de mis respuestas. En ese preciso instante era incapaz de edificar una réplica inteligible, porque todas mis múltiples funciones cerebrales se habían limitado a contemplar la fotografía que tenía frente a mí. Fue gracias a, al menos, una parte del destino a mi favor, que Adri estuviese detrás de mí y no pudiese ver la expresión desencajada en mi rostro.

El hombre de cabello rubio y ojos dorados que le sonreía a la cámara sin preocuparse debía tener unos treinta y algo años de edad, lucía tal y como un actor de cine luce en los pósters de las premier; tenía sumergida parte del rostro en el cabello de la mujer que abrazaba por detrás y que lucía radiante como las modelos de las revistas. Detrás de ellos el paisaje parisino hacía su presentación reglamentaria al completar la fotografía. La mujer era mi hermana mayor, Adrianne Markins, y el apuesto actor de cine era el Doctor Carlisle Cullen, su prometido.

"Yo…yo…esto es inesperado." Dije entrecortadamente, intentando apartar mi vista de la fotografía. A mi lado, una radiante Adrianne brincaba de alegría. Me abrazó con fuerza, lo que no me impidió seguir mirando la foto.  
"Ahora seremos una gran familia feliz." Afirmó, mientras yo la abrazaba torpemente. Miré por encima del hombro a los dos, en la imagen, ambos enamorados, perfectos e irreales y no pude más que susurrar.  
"Si, por supuesto. Fabuloso. Perfecto."


	3. Introductions

Una gran familia feliz, eso era lo que seguramente Adri había soñado para mí desde ese trágico once de septiembre, y seguramente es lo que yo debía haber estado soñando desde entonces, deseando inclusive; sin embargo seguro eso debió haber ocurrido en lo más profundo de mi subconsciente, pues no había forma de explicar entonces por qué en este momento podía sentirme de todas las formas, menos feliz.

El le había propuesto matrimonio en la cima de la Torre Eiffel, en ese restaurante giratorio cuya comida yo detestaba, donde sólo pedía entradas, de rodillas, con meseros cantando y demás parafernalia. Romántico, empalagosamente romántico, y ella había decidido contarme detalle por detalle mientras yo fingía que compartía el sentimiento de plenitud que ella obviamente experimentaba.

Los hijos adoptivos de Carlisle Cullen eran una poderosa razón para que en lugar de plenitud sintiera nervios. No todos los días, cinco adolescentes se aparecían en mi casa con el objetivo y fin de convertirse en mis "hermanos", o al menos así los había llamado Adrianne a falta de mejor calificativo. En realidad estaba casi segura de que nuestra relación filial no se acercaba ni un poco a la hermandad, no obstante cerré la boca y decidí guardarme tal información. Ella lucía demasiado feliz como para que yo le arruinara el momento. Jamás la había visto tan radiante, tal vez era así cuando papá y mamá vivían, pero sinceramente no lo recuerdo; Adri no aparece como una figura nítida en mi memoria hasta después de la muerte de mis padres.

No, ellos no podían ni iban a ser mis hermanos porque no era mi madre la que se casaba con su padre, era mi hermana mayor la que decidía fundar una familia, dándoles a ellos aquello que yo no tenía. A decir verdad la idea me parecía más incómoda con cada minuto que pasaba, no podía encajar aquí; ella tendría su propia familia y yo quedaría sola, me sentía desde ya como un estorbo. Adri seguro había dejado pasar ese pequeño detalle en su euforia, seguro había olvidado meditar que tal idea podría hacerme sentir realmente incomoda, fuera de lugar, aun más freak de lo que ya era.

Eran cinco, dos chicas y tres chicos. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y Edward; había memorizado sus nombres y esperaba que al verlos no los olvidara o los confundiera. Rosalie y Jasper eran mellizos, rubios, de dieciocho años, sobrinos lejanos de Carlisle; Alice era la menor, tenía mi edad, era pequeña, como una bailarina de ballet, su cabello era corto y negro, Edward tenía diecisiete, tenía el cabello cobrizo y por lo que había dicho Adri, no era muy sociable y finalmente Emmett era mayor, grande como un oso, atlético, de cabello castaño oscuro. Repetí las características en mi cabeza recordando la foto que mi hermana me había enseñado. Todos ellos eran adoptados lo cual hacía la situación aun más bizarra. No había recibido mas información al respecto y tampoco había preguntado por mas, tampoco me había hecho sentir mejor que Adri hubiese apuntado que ya no iba a ser la única con el cabello desordenado, pero había forzado una sonrisa para compensarlo.

"Solo cálmate, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, les vas a encantar. Solo sé tu misma." "Sólo sé tu misma", sonaba tan sencillo cuando ella lo decía, pero claro, mi hermana no se había pasado la vida intentando ser alguien más, mientras que yo había pasado gran parte de estos dieciséis años de vida intentando ser exactamente como ella, y fracasando estrepitosamente en el proceso. A pesar de lo anterior, hice lo posible por seguir su consejo, evitando que mis pies tamborilearan el suelo y que cada tanto mis uñas terminaran en mi boca.

Después de una espera de diez minutos que me pareció eterna, el timbre resonó por toda la casa y sin esperar que Agnes o cualquiera de las criadas atendiera la puerta, Adri se puso de pie, ordenándome el cabello por enésima vez, y se dirigió a abrir la puerta. El gesto en lugar de darme seguridad, me hizo sentir tremendamente nostálgica, como si ella me estuviera diciendo adiós.

"Relájate." Me recordó de nuevo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no salir corriendo hacia mi habitación. Respiré hondo mientras ella giraba el pomo de la puerta.  
"Carlisle!" Soltó con gusto y entonces escuché por fin la voz que había enamorado a Adrianne Markins.

"Prometí estar aquí, ¿No es así?" Su voz era madura y compaginaba muy bien con la de mi hermana. Una voz para respetar, una que seguro era escuchada, además sabía que indudablemente ese acento inglés derretía a Adri. Debía admitirlo, mi hermana tenía un excelente gusto, Carlisle no se parecía a ningún doctor que hubiese visto jamás, las fotos que me había mostrado no le hacían justicia. El hombre entró al recibidor y ambos se besaron en el umbral como en una escena. Aunque me confundía un poco, no quería que el beso terminara, sabía lo que vendría después. Los cinco adolescentes entraron al recibidor, evitando interrumpir el beso, luciendo tan incómodos como yo seguramente me sentía, aunque parecía que ellos estuvieran acostumbrados a ver a su padre adoptivo besando a mujeres hermosas. Yo no estaba acostumbrada a tal despliegue, que yo sepa, Adri no ha tenido novios desde que, bueno, desde que apareció en mi vida, o al menos ninguno que haya traído a casa.

Los cinco tenían la mirada en mí mientras yo los identificaba a ellos. Me sentí en el jardín de infancia de nuevo, cuando conoces por primera vez a los niños con los que vas a jugar, o en esas insoportables playdates a las que las niñeras solían llevarme, nada más incómodo que acabar de conocer a un niño o niña y que les dejen solos con la prohibición de encender la televisión y la obligación de compartir juguetes. En cuanto terminó su beso, Adri acudió a mi lado, me abrazó por los hombros y me arrastró hacia donde estaban Carlisle y su pequeña tropa.

"Así que tú eres la famosa Zoey Markins de la que tanto he escuchado." Carlisle me extendió la mano y yo la estreché mientras asentía. No atiné a decir nada al respecto. "Yo soy el no tan famoso Carlisle Cullen y esta es mi familia." Las introducciones apropiadas tuvieron lugar.

Alice tenía el cabello tan desordenado como el mío pero extremadamente corto. Parecía un hada, su sonrisa era amplia, como si esto fuera lo mejor que hubiese vivido en un buen tiempo. Era tan feliz como mi hermana, pero mil veces más hiperactiva. La rubia, cuyo nombre era Rosalie, no parecía feliz con mi presencia y sin embargo sonreía con cortesía; ella y Adri encajaron de inmediato, ambas rieron cuando Rosalie le susurró algo a mi hermana en el oído. No pude evitar sentirme celosa, había algo entre ellas que no lograba comprender. Emmett, el grandote, parecía un payaso, Carlisle le dedicó un par de miradas en cuanto le susurró algo al rubio, Jasper, y ambos rieron. Edward parecía tan retraído como yo, mientras la conversación fluía alrededor de la mesa en donde cenábamos cordero en jugo de arándanos.

Todos los Cullen, aunque diferentes entre ellos, eran muy bien parecidos. ¿Cómo es que, aún adoptados, la genética les había jugado tan buena pasada y yo no había podido heredar ni un mechón rubio de mis progenitores? Entre ellos el más guapo era Edward, intentaba no mirarlo mucho, la verdad, temía que se diera cuenta de lo que pensaba. Adri los llevó a recorrer la casa y yo seguí algo tímida al grupo y a su guía. Era extraño tener a tantos individuos aquí, usualmente estaba yo sola, o el fin de semana con Adri, era algo deprimente pensar que de ahora en adelante nunca estaríamos de nuevo las dos.

Me gustaba el tono que usaba mientras explicaba cuál habitación le correspondería a cada quien, los arreglos que planeaba hacer, lo que se debía remodelar. Rosalie, Alice y ella compartían la misma visión respecto a los arreglos, a la arquitectura y a la conservación de la casa. Carlisle sonreía satisfecho, mientras Edward seguro parecía sentirse tan fuera de escena como yo. El tono de Adri era alegre por lo que no me importó mucho que casi fueran a destruir la casa. No entendía que era lo que tenía de malo, la verdad la mansión que habíamos heredado de mis padres habría podido albergar el doble o hasta el triple de los Cullen si así lo hubiésemos necesitado.

Se mudarían completamente mañana, justo antes del inicio de clases. Además, los hijos e hijas de Carlisle entrarían a estudiar al Eileen Collins Institute. No estaban animados con la idea ni yo tampoco.

Brindamos por el nuevo futuro con gaseosas y vino para Adri y Carlisle. La reunión duró hasta bien entrada la noche, pero mi hermana me envió a dormir a las diez y media, para mi alivio, sin dejar de parecerme extraño. Adrianne tiene reglas para cuando está en casa, como mi hora de dormir, que es a las nueve y media, sin embargo ese día hizo una excepción, lo cual fue realmente bizarro. Adrianne Markins no hace excepciones por nadie, o al menos eso era así A.C. (Antes de Carlisle)

Me acosté pensando en ello y no dormí bien, era algo inquietante el saber que mañana el mundo al que amanecería no iba a parecerse en nada al de las últimas semanas.


	4. Bajando las Barreras

Ahora que oficialmente algo me ataba a los nuevos y extravagantes Cullen, la población del instituto por primera vez en dos años parecía notar que yo existía. Recibí algunos saludos al entrar, de gente con la que jamás había hablado, sonreí débilmente pero sin abrir la boca, mientras en mi interior mi subconsciente apretaba los dientes. No sabía como reaccionar ante tal atención, en especial porque en realidad me molestaba. Me ubiqué, como todos los días, en el último asiento junto a la ventana, abrí el volumen de Hamlet frente a mi y comencé a leer, como me era habitual, antes de que Mr. Mason, el profesor de Precálculo AP entrara. Aborrecía la clase y podría apostar que de no ser por mi apellido jamás habría aprobado los dos años que llevaba cursando matemáticas en el programa avanzado.

Como era usual para mí, en cuanto el hombre entró, escondí mi libro dentro del de ejercicios asignado para este nivel y me escurrí en la silla. La lección dio inicio y distraídamente seguí su curso, tomando apuntes de vez en cuando mientras seguía leyendo. No eran intelegibles, nada más cercano a garabatos, pero eso me daba la apariencia de estar interesada o al menos enfocada en la clase y aquí lo que más importaba era la apariencia, algo que no tardé en aprender en cuanto entré a la secundaria.

Era el turno de Rosalie de conducir su flamante convertible BMW, en donde entramos Alice, Jasper, Emmett y yo. Cuando pregunté dónde estaba Edward, Emmett soltó que el tenía sus propios medios de transporte, riendo después como si estuviese refiriéndose a un chiste privado. Me molestaba un poco que ellos si pudieran manejar, que su padre si les hubiera permitido sacar la licencia y además comprarles coches ostentosos. Adri ni siquiera había contemplado la idea de verme tras el volante del Rolls-Royce de papá.

En cuanto llegamos a casa, subí a mi habitación, cerré la puerta y esperé unos minutos a que mis nuevos parientes se ocuparan en algo. Revisé que el Doctor Cullen estuviera en el hospital, iniciando su nuevo empleo como director del Presbyteran Student Hospital y no en casa, como había pronosticado. Salí por la puerta delantera, simulando dar un paseo por el jardín delantero para luego colarme por el sector de la verja en donde las cámaras de seguridad no tenían rango.

Sabía que era peligroso mantener como secreto este punto débil en la seguridad de la casa, pero era la única forma en que podía salir sin que quedara registrado que lo había hecho. No quería tener que llamar a Adri a mentir sobre algo para poder obtener su permiso para salir.

Llevaba sesenta dólares en el bolsillo de mi falda junto a mi identificación escolar y la Metrocard que usualmente mantenía en el bolsillo más recóndito de mi billetera. Caminé hasta la estación en Lexington Avenue y pasé la tarjeta, la máquina me dejó pasar y merodee por la estación preguntándome que hacer ahora. Tendría dos horas o tal vez tres para regresar a casa, ella no llegaba del trabajo hasta las siete. Opté experimentar y tomar la línea que lleva a Brooklyn, encontrando luego un parque en donde se presentaba teatro callejero. Regresé a casa a las seis y cuarenta y cinco, y cinco minutos después Adri entraba por la puerta acompañada de su prometido, riendo respecto a algo que él acababa de decir. Su elegancia en su traje de negocios era envidiable, creo que jamás la he visto mal vestida, ni siquiera en pijama. No pude más que suspirar aliviada. Un minuto más y habría tenido que mentir mucho.

Salimos a cenar esa noche, lo cual fue algo novedoso para mi, nunca me había sentado en una mesa en un restaurante con tantas personas. Alice me mantuvo entretenida mientras múltiples conversaciones se desarrollaban en la mesa. Cuando mencionó que no me había visto en casa durante la tarde no pude evitar tensionarme, Alice me guiñó uno ojo aun sonriendo, ¿sabía acaso que yo había estado en Brooklyn?

"Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, pero no le digas a Rose." Soltó una risita. "Ella mete a todos en problemas y no creo que haga una excepción por ti." Si, era obvio que no le caía bien a la rubia escultural.

Mi relación con ella no mejoró pero tampoco empeoró. Alice era con quien más hablaba, Jasper era educado al igual que Emmett, cuyas bromas y burlas se dirigían a todos menos a mi. Con quien más logré algo de empatía fue con Edward, el dios griego callado y solitario que tocaba canciones al piano.

Se suponía que el salón de la casa aún no estaba listo, sin embargo el sonido de una melodía hermosa me sacó de mi cuarto y me hizo recorrer el pasillo hasta entrar. Hasta ese momento yo había sido la única que usaba el salón donde un piano de cola estaba ubicado, la única que tocaba un instrumento en la casa. El lucía tan idílico como siempre con su cabello cobrizo desordenado y la camisa del uniforme remangada, mirando concentradamente las teclas mientras sus hábiles manos danzaban sobre ellas. Cerré la puerta detrás de mi en silencio y caminé lentamente. Se detuvo para mirarme, sus ojos verdes recorriéndome el rostro.

"Lamento interrumpir." Me excusé, porque yo soy de las que se distrae si alguien entra mientras estoy componiendo. Me sonrió de manera torcida.  
"No hay problema. Lamento monopolizar tu nuevo salón." Se corrió para dejarme espacio junto a él en la banca. Tenía que reconocerlo, era demasiado apuesto, casi podía entender la fascinación de las chicas del instituto con él. Dudé por un instante pero me senté, no hacerlo sería poco cortés. Noté que aunque junto a Emmett él parecía delgado, sus brazos eran fuertes y obviamente se ejercitaba.

"Tu hermana dice que eres magnífica." Comentó, ofreciéndome demostrarlo con un ademán de su mano. Lo miré mientras sonreía a medias, mis dedos se deslizaron cómodamente sobre las teclas, tan familiares como e inicié una pieza de Bach, mi favorita. El tarareó a mi lado, conociendo la canción. "Eres buena." Elogió, algo agridulce pues pude notar la sorpresa en su voz.

"No compongo muy bien aun. La pieza que tocabas. Es tuya?" Cuestioné. El asintió.

"Si." Comenzó a tocar de nuevo esa canción. La música era hermosa. "Lamento invadir más que tu salón de música."

"No estás invadiendo nada." Respondí, barreras arriba de inmediato, cautelosa. El sonrió, evidentemente no me creía.

"No eres la mejor mentirosa, ¿verdad?" Se burló. Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados. Estaba muy equivocado.  
"No se a qué te refieres."

"En serio lo lamento, el hecho de tenernos es tu vida no es fácil y comprendo perfectamente que nos evites en el instituto. Adri cree que es un cambio fabuloso para ti y pues, hasta ahora comienza a darse cuenta de que el plan no esta llevándose a cabo como esperaba." Sus palabras eran dulces a pesar de que estuviesen desmantelando una cruda verdad. Suspiré.

"No es que quiera evitarlos." Aunque lo había hecho durante la última semana. Al igual que a las personas que me saludaban y me preguntaban si querría ir a la fiesta en casa de alguien el viernes o preguntas e intentos de conversación semejantes. "La felicidad de Adri es la mía. Ella tiene derecho a esto, no pienso echarlo a perder." No debí decir eso, pero ya era tarde.

"Pero eso te hace infeliz, no parece justo." Comentó mirándome directamente a los ojos de manera inquisitiva. No era una pregunta, el sabía. Fruncí el entrecejo.

"La vida no es justa." Puntualicé. "Ella lo sabe aún más que yo. Se merece algo de felicidad después de lo que ha tenido que sacrificar." Pensé en la serie de eventos desafortunados que un solo día en la historia había ocasionado; Padres muertos, CEO de una compañía multimillonaria, hacerse cargo de una mocosa de cinco años…era injusto que le hubiese tocado algo así, se merecía una vida normal y feliz y no tener que frustrar su doctorado por venir aquí a cuidarme y a cuidar a AM Corp. Edward me contempló durante unos instantes, pausando la reproducción de su composición.  
"No suena como un buen trato." Parpadeé ante su apunte.  
"Eso no tiene importancia." Contrarresté. El sonrió a medias.  
"¿Los extrañas?" Supe que hablaba de mis padres de inmediato, aunque el cambio de tema había sido brusco, no se suponía que debía hablar con este extraño de temas tan privados. Clavé mis ojos en la falda del uniforme del colegio y me concentré en el patrón de la tela. "¿A tus padres?" Aclaró él, como si yo lo necesitara.

Asentí en contra de mi voluntad y el silencio me obligó a continuar. Tal vez era este salón, la luz que se colaba por los ventanales que aislaban el ruido de la ciudad, la hermosa vista a los jardines de la casa, o tal vez era que él era la primera persona con la que había sido más o menos sincera en mucho tiempo, la primera persona que me preguntaba lo suficiente como para que yo bajara un poco la guardia. Eso seguramente fue lo que me obligó a dar una respuesta completa.

"No los recuerdo muy bien pero es suficiente con lo que dice Adri para extrañarlos más" Él meditó la respuesta mientras asentía, sin comentar nada más.  
"¿Qué hay de ti?" Yo sabía bien que todos ellos eran adoptados.  
"No los recuerdo, me dejaron en el orfanato cuando era muy pequeño, todas mis memorias son de allí. Carlisle es el único padre que conozco y deseo conocer." Explicó con una seriedad rotunda. Agregando eso último como si quisiera cortar mi pregunta de si algún día el iba a buscar a sus padres biológicos.

"Ahora, en cuanto a mi nueva madre, desde que ame Carlisle y él sea feliz, estoy dispuesto a hacer una excepción." Su sonrisa era traviesa, como si creyera poder hacerle la vida imposible a mi hermana si quería. Era una máscara frente a lo que acababa de decir, un cambio rápido de actitud para borrar la anterior frase.

No comenté nada al respecto, no era necesario explicarle cuan confuso era para mi que ahora todos ellos fueran una familia y yo fuera su tía. Creepy. Tampoco hablamos más sobre mis padres muertos o la madre o padre que lo habían abandonado en el orfanato, nos concentramos en la música y él, como si no acabáramos de poner al descubierto temas personales como aquellos, me preguntó por mis piezas favoritas y los conciertos a los que había asistido. Yo, interesada y sobre todo aliviada, le seguí la cuerda.


	5. Paradise Lost

Los Cullen eran extraños. Ni siquiera la población del Eileen Collins Institute, después de dos semanas de clase, podía ignorar eso. Se mantenían alejados de los demás, un exilio evidentemente impuesto solo de su parte, ya que cualquiera estaba dispuesto a unirse a su selecto grupo, solo hablaban con otros cuando era estrictamente necesario, se sentaban juntos en una mesa en la cafetería que se había convertido, de la noche a la mañana en "la mesa de los Cullen", y como si no fuera poco, estaban juntos.

Cuando digo juntos no me refiero al uso general de la palabra "juntos", sino al hecho de que Rosalie y Emmett eran pareja, al igual que Jasper y Alice. Como esperaba que debía ser en cualquier escuela secundaria, eso revolucionó el instituto. Ricci lo consideraba un horror, una abominación, y no dejaba de mencionarlo a cualquier persona que se lo permitiera, argumentando, muchas veces cuando yo estaba cerca y en voz lo suficientemente alta para que pudiese oírlo, que mi casa se había convertido en una especie de casa de citas, y muchas veces subía el tono diciendo que era un hostal. Yo hacía caso omiso a los comentarios, no era mi asunto, sin embargo pude notar que ella era la única que mantenía tal posición.

Los demás estudiantes mantenían un nivel de curiosidad tal, que ni los comentarios de Ricci sobre lo retorcido que era que hermanos adoptivos estuviesen juntos, parecía siquiera ser escuchado. Empezó como un rumor pero se convirtió en un hecho cuando Emmett y Rosalie compartieron un beso en la fila de la cafetería. Como si fuera posible eso le dio a los nuevos miembros de mi familia un status de exclusividad e inalcanzabilidad, además de privacidad. Nadie quería intentar nada con Rosalie Hale, solo un tonto se metería con Emmett Cullen, y Alice, bueno, Alice y Jasper prácticamente estaban unidos de la cadera, sin embargo eran mucho más reservados.

El rumor de que no eran hermanos de sangre y de que los mellizos Hale habían llegado a vivir con los Cullen cuando ya eran mayorcitos, le quitó un poco el tabú a las relaciones que antes tenían aire de incestuosas; si no habían sido criado juntos, como hermanos, pues entonces no había problema. La idea de que dormían bajo el mismo techo aceleraba las mentes de mis compañeros adolescentes, que se preguntaban sin cesar que clase de reglas al respecto habría en la casa de los Cullen. Secretamente, yo me preguntaba lo mismo.

"¿Se puede ser tan idiota?" Escuché a Edward gruñir mientras entraba por la puerta doble al edificio principal. Se veía molesto, una mueca de descontento se dibujaba en su rostro. Su uniforme estaba desarreglado, como si acabara de pelearse con alguien.

"¿Qué sucede?" Me atreví a acercarme y preguntarle solo por el par de veces que habíamos hablado de gustos musicales, él me había mostrado su extensa colección de cd's y habíamos hablado de otros gustos, además, estaba preocupada.

Se detuvo un poco y me miró con sorpresa, se recuperó rápidamente de aquello y reaccionó en cuanto vio como estaba mirando su aspecto.  
"Me peleé con Emmett antes de venir. Si Carlisle se entera me mata." Confesó en tono conspiratorio y casualmente intentando alisar con las manos su arrugada camisa. Aún se veía disgustado.  
"¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hizo?"

"¿No viste lo que Rosalie y él, par de idiotas, hicieron el otro día en la cafetería?" Se pasó una mano por el cabello, frustrado. "Saben que ese tipo de demostraciones no son permitidas para ellos, mucho menos aquí. Lo último que necesitamos es una llamada del director a Carlisle diciéndole que sus hijos están teniendo conductas inapropiadas en la escuela, pero claro, no pueden ser como Alice y Jasper."

Su confesión mientras caminábamos por el pasillo fue inesperada, pero me hizo sentir cómplice, parte de algo.

"Pero estás bien, ¿verdad?" Lo escaneé en busca de heridas y el soltó una carcajada.  
"Claro que si, Emmett es mi hermano, nunca me lastimaría, pero es un idiota." Dijo, ladeando la cabeza.

Me dejó en el salón, pensativa sobre las reglas que tendría el doctor Cullen para la relación entre sus hijos. Era algo bastante inestable en mi opinión, qué pasaría si terminaban o se peleaban? Apenas eran tan jóvenes como yo, eso sería un problema. Además, caí en cuenta de que entre ellos eran muy propios y relajados cuando estaban en casa, de no ser por los sutiles y luego no tan sutiles gestos entre ellos en el instituto, habría jurado que no tenían nada entre ellos. Sus relaciones en casa eran de amigos, fraternales, no me cabía duda de que Rosalie y Alice eran _bff's_ y que los chicos eran hermanos, pero cuando estaban todos juntos eran un combo.

El doctor Cullen, sin embargo, debió escuchar algo de la escuela al respecto, pues los llamó a su recién construida oficina en casa y al hacerlo Edward me dedicó una mirada que claramente entendí, él había tenido razón en todo.

La casa estaba silenciosa ese día, seguramente la charla con el doctor les había bajado el ánimo, cuando alguien entró al salón mientras yo practicaba, de inmediato imaginé que era Edward, así que seguí tocando sin meditarlo mucho. Él llegó hasta un punto del salón pero no se acercó más, sus pisadas eran silenciosas como siempre que trataba de no interrumpirme, pero igual lo había escuchado.  
"¿Por qué te quedas ahí? Pensé que venias a regodearte sobre los problemas de Emmett." Comenté, corriéndome un poco para darle lugar en la banca mientras seguía tocando.

La persona que menos esperaba que se sentara a mi lado era Adrianne. Me detuve bruscamente y casi me caigo de la silla. Ella rio en voz baja. Estaba usando aún ropa de trabajo, reposó su bolso Prada sobre el piano casualmente, era evidente que acababa de llegar de fuera.  
"Me alegra que se lleven bien con Edward pero no esperaba que se _regodearan_ juntos de los problemas de Emmett."Apuntó, sujetándome suavemente con una mano para evitar que me cayera por la sorpresa.  
"Yo…no es como suena, es algo que me dijo antes." Musité, incómoda. "Has llegado temprano a casa." Atiné a decir, mi sorpresa era evidente. Ella mantuvo su sonrisa.  
"El día ha estado flojo en la oficina." Dijo casualmente pero presentí que era mentira, los días nunca eran flojos para ella, el trabajo nunca terminaba. "Pensé que podríamos hacer algo juntas esta tarde, una tarde de chicas." Si su llegada me sorprendió, esto lo hizo aún más.

"¿Segura?" Inquirí titubeante, preguntándome si no sería algo descortés con el resto de miembros de nuestra familia. "¿Sólo las dos?" Intenté dilucidar, para asegurarme que había entendido bien.  
"Sí, solo las dos. Tengo boletos para Matilda, he escuchado que es muy divertido y pensé que luego podríamos ir a cenar a Daniel." Propuso animada, su sonrisa era contagiosa y el plan me gustaba mucho. Broadway, ella quería que fuéramos juntas a una obra de Broadway como lo habíamos hecho cuando, de niña, me había llevado a ver el Rey León.

"Genial, me encantaría." Era la respuesta que ambas queríamos oír.  
"Salimos en media hora entonces." Me dio un beso en la coronilla, se levantó y se fue.

La sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro seguro era radiante, corrí a mi habitación y me cambié a algo más apropiado, olvidando por completo los planes que había hecho ese día para ir a ver más teatro callejero, después de todo mi hermana iba a llevarme a ver una obra en Broadway.

Fuimos en el Rolls Royce, Demitri manejó en silencio todo el tiempo y nosotras no hablamos mucho, solo un par de comentarios sobre la escuela y las reseñas que ella había leído sobre la obra. Explicó que la había escogido porque nos vendría bien una buena comedia, a mi me importaba poco, podríamos haber ido a ver Les Miserables y yo estaría feliz.

Adri había comprado asientos en primera fila, mis ojos estuvieron pegados a la acción en la tarima durante las dos horas y treinta y cinco minutos, me reí sin parar, me encantó la historia y la niña que hacía de Matilda estuvo brillante. Adri sonrió al ver mi emoción y aplaudió educadamente al final del musical. Adri cedió después de que insistí un montón, me dejó comprar una camiseta negra del show que dice Matilda en letras de Scrabble.

Rodó los ojos en cuanto me la puse de inmediato pero sonrió igual.  
"Luces como cuando fuimos a Disneyworld" Soltó, agitando la cabeza. "Broadway no es mi escenario favorito pero me alegra que te haya gustado. A la próxima la ópera." Sugirió y yo asentí, la opera también me gustaba, en especial las de Shakespeare.

Daniel estaba a reventar, todos los lugares ocupados al igual que el lounge, había fila en espera. Los Markins no esperan, una sonrisa de parte de mi hermana y el maître d' ya estaba ordenando que preparan una mesa para las señoritas Markins. Adri parecía estar de buen humor, sus ojos brillaban e inclusive insistió para que tomara una copa de vino con ella, para enseñarme a degustar la cepa perfecta que iría bien con nuestra cena.

"¿Qué tal? ¿Te gusta el Pinot Noir?" Preguntó ella, riendo un poco ante la cara que seguro estaba haciendo yo, el sabor era bueno pero es difícil acostumbrarse a lo amargo.  
"Si." Dije, contra mi voluntad. "Todo ha sido genial, inclusive el vino. Gracias."

"Opino igual, necesitábamos una tarde de solo nosotras…se que esto ha sido mucho a lo que adaptarse." Dijo, sus ojos en los mios, algo de preocupación en ellos. Me volví cautelosa enseguida.

"Todo va bien." Aseguré. "Yo…"  
"No me tienes que mentir, kiddo. Se que no es fácil acostumbrarte a esto, siempre hemos sido solo nosotras dos y nunca hemos necesitado a nadie más, pero una familia es una cosa maravillosa, con el tiempo lo verás." Su voz sonaba convencida e imaginé que recordaba a su familia, con papá y mamá intactos. "No importa lo que pase, siempre vamos a estar juntas, siempre estaré aquí para ti."  
"Lo se, gracias Adri." Susurré, una sonrisa débil en mi rostro.  
"Que me case con Carlisle no va a cambiar nada entre nosotras, lo prometo y de eso se trata esta noche."

Demitri nos llevó a casa, Adri me dio un beso en la frente de buenas noches y me dirigí a mi habitación, estaba agotada. No me costó trabajo dormirme, ni siquiera medité en hacerlo, pero no fue un descanso placentero. En la madrugada desperté de un sobresalto sin razón alguna. El silencio se extendía por toda la casa, o así debía ser, era esa hora de la noche en que inclusive la caída de un alfiler se oiría en cualquier rincón, pero lo que escuchaba no eran alfileres, alguien estaba llorando.

Salí de la habitación descalza, mis medias deslizándose por el piso de madera lacada. Supe enseguida de donde venía el sonido, la oficina de Adrianne. Mis pies, casi con mente propia, me llevaron hasta allí y con cuidado me asomé por la rendija de la puerta entreabierta. La escena ante mis ojos me dejó de piedra, la sorpresa hizo que casi perdiera el equilibrio y entrara de bruces a la habitación; por suerte logré sostenerme.

Ella estaba sentada en el sofá blanco de la oficina. Se veía minúscula en la enorme chaqueta de hombre que tenía puesta sobre la pijama. Su cabello estaba desordenado, sus mejillas rosadas, cubiertas de lágrimas. Nunca había lucido tan hermosa como en ese instante. Frente a ella, en la mesa frente al sofá, se encontraba una caja de pañuelos de papel, a su alrededor muchos ya habían sido usados y descartados. Ella intentaba limpiarse el rostro y la nariz con uno que sostenía en su mano pero no parecía tener mucho éxito. Otro sollozo hizo que su delgada forma se agitara, como si algo le estuviese rompiendo desde dentro.

Pude distinguir que en sus manos sostenía una foto enmarcada. El marco fue lo que me hizo reconocer la foto enseguida. Era la que conservaba en uno de sus estantes, una foto de papá, mamá, ella y yo en uno de esas escenas para la fotografía de navidad, para enviar en las postales, tomada por un fotógrafo profesional, llevada a la perfección, no recordaba ese día, yo era apenas un bebé. Adrianne abrazaba la foto, el dolor estaba escrito en su rostro. No había duda del por qué lloraba. Algo en mí se agitó al caer en cuenta de la razón detrás de esta escena, que había dejado pasar la fecha más importante desde que tengo memoria. Era once de septiembre, el aniversario de la muerte de papá y mamá.

Me quedé junto a la puerta, mirándola, transformada por el dolor. Nunca había visto llorar a Adri, ni siquiera recordaba haberle visto en el funeral, pero claro, yo era muy joven para recordar todo lo que pasó. Sabía que había una razón para que estuviese sola, en medio de la noche, abrazando esa foto, sin nadie que pudiera verla. Adrianne Markins no iba a permitir que nadie la viera en un estado de vulnerabilidad como este, y es por eso que no la interrumpí mientras sollozaba envuelta en la chaqueta que todo indicaba, había pertenecido a nuestro padre.

Le hice compañía en su dolor, nuestro dolor, aunque yo hubiese sido demasiado pequeña para comprender lo que había pasado en ese entonces. Solo hasta bien entrada la madrugada, noté como recogía los pañuelos usados, y supe que la vigilia y el luto de la noche había pasado. Con sigilo, y antes de que me viera, regresé a mi cuarto. Me envolví con las cobijas y me sumí en un sueño profundo.


End file.
